Fallen Angel
by Jack-be-Nimble01
Summary: AU. An earthbound angel meets up with a befriends a family of five as he tries to get back into heaven.


**Howdy, this is Jack-be-Nimble, and I'm here with another AU story. This is rated for child abuse, abandonment, lemons, language, violence. I feel like I am missing something, but at the moment it's not coming to me.**

 **With that out of the way, I would like you guys to enjoy the first chapter.**

Three 16-year-old sisters, Dawn, Crystal and Salina, walked up the steps to their house. Opening the front door, the three sisters stepped inside where they were greeted by their parents, "Wait, what's going on guys?" Dawn asked confused.

"We're going to visit our new neighbors," their mother said in a stern voice and ushered them out of the house and the family of five crossed the street.

The five stood on the porch of the house directly across the street from their house and the father knocked on the door before they stood in silence and waited for the door to open. Hearing the locks tumble, the knob turned and the door opened and a 16-year-old boy with black hair stood on the other end of the door.

The family stared at the teenage boy before the father cleared his throat, "Hey kid…are you parents home?"

"No,"

"Oh…well, do you know when they'll be-"

"Never, I'm the only one that lives here," the boy interrupted the mother before turning around and walked back into the house and the family followed him.

The family looked around before Dawn looked at the boy and narrowed her eyes, "How can you live here by yourself? You're only sixteen,"

"Thanks captain obvious, I would've never known my age if you hadn't have told me," he stared at the family with an annoyed look crossing his face, "And I don't remember inviting any of you into my house,"

"Look buddy, we're just trying to be nice," Crystal scuffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "So why don't you tell us what's going on here? Where are your parents?" the boy grunted and looked away, "Look…my name's Crystal, these are my sisters Dawn and Salina and our parents Julia and Dominic,"

"Dusk," the five looked at him in confusion and he growled, "Well you gave me your names so I figured I'd give you my name,"

"We understand that, but who the hell names their son Dusk?" Salina asked and Dusk frowned and shook his head, "Was it something I said? Were you named after your father or grandfather or-"

"I don't know, and that's all I'm going to say,"

"Well kid…where are you from? And a better question, where are your parents?" Dominic asked and Dusk sighed before pointing upward, "They're upstairs?" Dusk shook his head, "They're on the roof?"

"No,"

"They're on a plane?" Julia asked and Dusk shook his head and Julia's eyes widened, "You mean they're…oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that-"

"Can we not discuss this right now? I have a lot unpacking to do and-" before he could finish, the door opened and a black blur raced into the house before stopping in front of the six.

The family of five looked shocked as a demon stood in front of them and Dusk narrowed his eyes, "Hehe, so young Dusk! I thought it was a rumor that heaven had a fallen angel, but I had no idea that it would be true and that angel would be you!"

"Joshua, last time I saw you, you were begging for mercy at the barrel my gun," the family looked at the black-haired teen and Dusk reached into his pocket, "And if memory serves me, it went a little like this!"

In a swift move, the demon stared down at the barrel of a pistol and Dusk chuckled, "Tell Lucifer I said hello," the demon smirked before flying out of the house, "Damn,"

"So…you're an angel?" Dawn asked slowly.

"Yeah…bye-bye," he held the gun out towards the family and narrowed his eyes.

Dominic stood in front of his wife and daughters and narrowed his eyes, "Hold on, you can't kill us! Angels are peaceful beings, aren't they?"

"What? I'm not…goddamn it," Dusk sighed and lower the gun, "Okay, let's get a few things straight here, okay? One, I am an angel, but I am a fallen angel, and for those who don't know what that means, I've been banned from heaven until I learn a lesson or something. Two, I wasn't going to kill you, more like render you lot unconscious, altered your memories and drag you five back to your house and that will be that."

"But…if your parents are up there shouldn't they have-"

"They and my brothers are the reason I was banned!" Dominic and Julia looked at him in confusion while their daughters stared at him with sympathetic looks, "All because I wanted to bring firearms to the angels to help defend heaven from the devils in the underworld,"

"You have brothers?" Crystal asked.

"Hunter and Blaze, or more appropriately named mom's and dad's favorites,"

Dawn sighed and walked up to him and took hold of his hand, "Do you nee to do this? Do you really need to shoot us and alter out memories? Can't you just forget that part and we'll go home and pretend we didn't see this?"

"I can't," he sighed and shook his head, "That demon saw you here and now armies of the dark lord will be coming after you lot to flush me out." the five frowned and Dusk took a deep breath, "It'll be easier if you let me alter your memories, send you home and draw the attention of the Prince of Darkness so you five will be safe,"

"And what if we don't want that?" Crystal arched a brow and stepped closer to him, "You're an angel and angels can't lie, can that?" Dusk growled and looked away, "So if you do this, it'll be like you lying to the demons, and while it is true angels and demons have been at war for centuries, angels cannot lie to anyone, even demons."

"No, we can't,"

"Then it's decided," Salina smiled, "You won't do this, we'll go home and we know we'll have our personal guardian angel right across the street."

"Wait, when did this become a thing? And I'm not a guardian angel, more like a rogue angel,"

"Great, so we'll just go home and leave you to unpack," Julia smiled as the five of them walked out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Dusk frowned and shook his head, "I really have to work on my negotiation while I'm stuck here," he turned and began unpacking a box.

 **Okay mates, I said this was another AU and rated for reasons, so enjoy the first chapter.**


End file.
